1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ski boot transport devices and ski equipment security devices and more particularly to a boot carrier having a strap for placement in carrying position on the user's shoulder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Skiing, while a very early mode of transportation and sport form, has recently gained immense popularity. Ski equipment, especially during recent years, has seen significant change. One of the changes is the advent of a relatively hard inflexible ski boot which, while providing certain advantages over the more flexible, supple leather boot, has made walking, for any distance impractical and uncomfortable. Therefore, it is desirable to carry the boots as well as the ski equipment, such as skis and ski poles.
While boot carriers are well known to the art, they are generally hand carried which is difficult and cumbersome when other ski equipment is also to be carried. Several attempts have been made to relieve the necessity of such hand carrying, exemplified by the devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,259,284 and 3,587,951, which disclose devices to be worn on the shoulder for transporting the boots. However, such devices involve attachment of the carrying member to the boot sole, requiring an adjustable member to accommodate various boot sizes. Thus, not only is the cost of the device increased, but there is a user need for adjusting the device to the boot size.
Further, devices are known for securing ski equipment, such as skis and ski poles, to a ski rack adjacent to the ski area during periods of skier rest and refreshment. While such security devices are known in the art, they are separate from and in addition to devices for ski equipment and ski boot transport. This adds to equipment expense and equipment bulk, making transport inconvenient.